


New Year

by ssJono



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, slightly OOC, that's the point though....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssJono/pseuds/ssJono
Summary: Andrew surprises Neil on New Years.





	New Year

It can’t have been the alcohol that had done it because Neil was pretty sure Andrew hadn’t had much tonight. Even then Neil knew Andrew could handle his booze so even if he’d had enough to blame it on Neil knew better.   
Some would say it was a societal expectation but that was never going to move Andrew. Society was the last thing Andrew would try to please, he had to look out for people he cared about not the world around them. Even if the world was on fire Neil could imagine Andrew walking in the other direction from a burning building if no one who begrudgingly took up room in his heart was in it.   
Maybe it was the moment, he was so swept up in. Everyone around them was doing it so maybe could have been it. Yet it didn’t sit right with Neil still, Andrew was a calculated individual, he wasn’t impulsive like him. He was calm mostly, and emotional outbursts because everyone else was doing it wasn’t his style.   
But whatever the reason Neil couldn’t help but adore the moment Andrew’s lips found his at the stroke of midnight. They were gentle and slow as if he was trying to memorise every detail of Neil’s lips with his own. Tucking his hands into his pockets Neil was surprised when Andrew gently tugged them out and wrapped them around his waist. Mirroring Neil’s arms the two of them stood for a moment holding each other close. Parting their lips Andrew rested his forehead on Neil’s and in silence they could hear volumes.   
It was a kiss to say thank you for everything so far. A kiss to tomorrow that they would get to have. Kissing to mark the moment that would forever be remembered. Let the New Year roll in because Neil was safe, Andrew was safe and together they were home. Andrew’s darted for a peck before resting his head on Neil’s shoulder.   
“Thank you,” he whispered. Those two words rocked Neil to his core. It wasn’t often that Andrew surprised Neil anymore, he was too set in his ways that worked for him. An ice bucket would have stunned him less. Neil leant back trying to find Andrew’s eyes but he avoided them.   
“Why?” Neil breathed.   
“You know why,” Andrew said his lips set in a hard line. This wasn’t easy for him, he was out of his comfort zone, breaking further away with every word. Neil couldn’t help it as his lips turned up in a smile, and to his further surprise Andrew’s matched.   
“Don’t tell a soul,” he said leaning in for another kiss.  
“No one would believe me.”


End file.
